Picture Perfect
by write14U
Summary: A random class assignment lets Rachel and Bevin discover something about each other. Based on this past weeks episode. Rachel and Bevin Pairing. If ff is not your thing well you have been warned. More info in the authors note at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, this is my first attempt at writing fanfic. I would much rather write about Brooke and Peyton, but this idea came to me after watching this past weeks episode (2-7-07, Pictures of You) so this is kind of based on part of it. I'm sure you will be able to figure out which part. I'm sure it probably sucks. I'm not sure if I will capture the characters well, but oh well that is why it is fiction, right?! There is F/F pairing so if you don't like that then turn back now while you still have a chance! All reviews will be appreciated, and remember-it's called constructive criticism. ;-)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of One Tree Hill, but if I did there would definitely be lots of lesbian action on the show. Plus if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing now, I'd be having fun with a few of them. Lol…

"So, looks like we are stuck with each other for the next hour huh?" Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom closely followed by Bevin.

"Yeah, seems to be the case. So, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Ask a bunch of bull shit questions and the take a stupid picture for the yearbook. But first there's something I want to do." Rachel reached in her pocket and pulled out a joint. "You want to get high with me?" She walked over and put a chair under the doorknob to assure no one would come in and catch her.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? And no I don't want to get high with you!"

"Ok, whatever. That just means there's more for me!" Rachel walked into a stall and lit up the joint.

After a minute or two Bevin knocked on the door of the stall. "Rachel that's enough, we have an assignment to do."

Rachel opened the door and stared at Bevin. "Come on, take a hit. It's not like it will kill you."

"Uhg! Ok fine if it will get you to shut the hell up about it!" Bevin took the joint from Rachel and took a few hits off of it. "Whoa!... Damn!... Rachel why didn't you tell me this shit was so good?" Rachel just stood there and laughed at her. "Just what the hell is so funny missy?"

Taking the joint back from her, "You are so fucking high right now! No more for you! You've had enough!"

Bevin just looked at her, totally stoned, and made a pouty face, "But Rachel it's so good! P-R-E-T-T-Y P-L-E-A-S-E!"

"Nope. Sorry. No more. It's all gone. Say Bye-Bye joint!" Rachel took one last hit and flushed the small remainder of the joint down the toilet.

"Damn you!"

Both girls just stood there looking at each other laughing at nothing in particular. They had nearly forgotten about the assignment that was due at the end of class.

"Fuck! Where is that paper with the damn questions on it that we are supposed to ask each other?" Rachel grabbed the paper out of Bevin's back pocket.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Bevin looked at the paper that Rachel had just pulled out of her back pocket as she held it up.

"Oh yeah, there it is!" Both girls laughed hysterically, still obviously high.

"I'm sure you don't want to do this as much as me, right? And quite frankly, I'm a little too high to care, and I think you are too! Ok, we've known each other for how long now? So, I mean we know each other pretty well, right? I say let's just answer the first question, take the picture, then find something else to do. Watcha think?"

Bevin had a puzzled look on her face, like she was zoned out. Obviously she was thinking about what just came out of Rachel's mouth. "Alright! Sounds like a plan to me! So what exactly is the first question?"

"Let's see here…" Rachel looked over the paper. "…Tell each other something personal that no one else knows" She paused for a minute the looked at Bevin. "Whoa, that's some deep shit!"

Not even a second later Bevin practically yelled really fast "YouAnswerItFirst!"

"Ok! Damn girl slow down!" Suddenly Rachel turned serious and said, "But what I say stays between us! You got that? I don't want to have to kick your ass!"

"Yes Ma'am! I got it! And same goes for you too. What we say stays between us, agreed? I mean I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass either!"

"Yeah, so now that we got that straight, let's see...something personal that no one else knows…that's a tough one…shit, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this…oh well, here goes nothing…" Rachel took a few minutes as well as a few deep breaths as she gathered her thoughts.

Impatient, Bevin looked over at Rachel and said, "Rachel, we don't have all day, spit it out already"

Another deep breath, and out came a shocking truth from Rachel. "Well, you know how everyone thinks I'm so 'friendly'," she said using air quotes, "a.k.a. I'm a slut, I'm really not."

Bevin couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's statement. "You mean to tell me you are not a slut Rachel?"

"No I'm not. Well, not exactly. Look Bevin this is really personal and for some reason I think I can trust you with it." Rachel looked Bevin in the eye. "I am really insecure about myself and that is why I sleep with so many guys, to know that I am liked, at least for that moment. The truth is, I don't really like having sex with guys. I feel like I have this 'reputation' and that is a big part of why I do what I do."

"Thatta way to killa good buzz there Rachel!"

"Seriously Bevin! And well, that is only part of it."

"Ok, so what is the other part then?"

Rachel took another deep breath. "I'm not even sure I like guys at all Bevin" she looked up at Bevin again. "I think I'm gay."

"Wow! That is definitely a shocker! But just so you know, I'm not going to tell anyone and I don't think any less of you or anything like that." Bevin paused for minute before saying, "Well, I guess it's my turn now."

"Yep, sure is! So tell me Bevin, what's your big secret?"

With no hesitation Bevin leaned over close to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "I've kind of always wished I was a guy."

This sent chills over Rachel's body. She wasn't bothered by what Bevin had just told her. Actually, it kind of turned her on. She wasn't sure if it was because of how close Bevin was to her or because of what Bevin had said. But it didn't take her long to figure out that it was a combination of the two. "Really? Is that so?"

"Uh-huh." Bevin put her arm around Rachel and felt her tense up. " Relax. Com'mere." She pulled Rachel in close to her allowing their lips to meet. Rachel didn't pull back until Bevin broke the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel said half stunned and breathless.

"Kissing you." She said to be a smartass. "Did you feel anything?" Bevin questioned.

"No!" Rachel answered quickly. She thought for a moment. "Ok, well, maybe a little."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe a little

**Authors Note****- wow yes I know it has been sooooooo long since I have written this story and shame on me for just now getting back to it! I must say though I have reason…this past year has been hell for me!(expect stories on it haha) I delt with a lot of shit up until now and never really had time to write and when I did have time I just really didn't feel like it…but here is the next chapter(2) and just so you know this story should be finished by the end of this week! And you can expect more from me after I complete this one! And I promise that I wont leave you hanging on for so long like with this one and they will be updated quite frequently! Unlike this one-until now)…..**

"Maybe a little? Well either you did or you didn't."

"Okay, Okay, yes I felt something!" Rachel finally admitted.

"Well…" Bevin began, "Did you like it?"

Rachel just stood there for a minute trying to gather her thoughts. Finally she came to a conclusion. "Yes I liked it…and dammit…" She paused for a minute.

Bevin looked at her confused, "Dammit what?"

"And dammit I LIKE YOU!"

"Well that's not a shocker. And I have to admit Rachel, I've kinda had a thing for you for a while now too." She said moving closer to Rachel.

With that, Rachel moved closer to Bevin, leaving no room in between the two of them. They looked at each other, both knowing what the other wanted. They began to kiss and explore one another's bodies.

"I have an idea" Rachel said suddenly breaking the kiss.

"Ok?" Bevin looked questioningly at Rachel.

"Lets go shopping!"

"Are you fucking crazy? We don't have time for that. And besides, we're not supposed to leave campus."

"Seriously Bevin, come on, it'll be fun! Let's go!"

"Well…OK!"

Rachel grabbed Bevin by the arm and headed out the door. The two girls got into Rachel's car and set out on their adventure.

"So where exactly are we going shopping?"

Rachel looked Bevin with a shit grin on her face and said, "You'll see. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. We'll be there in a few minutes. Just trust me."

"Okay" Bevin said with a confused look on her face. She cranked up the radio and sat back to enjoy the ride.


End file.
